Del Odio al Amor
by Flor-Dany-Anahi
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP!Esta es una historia sobre los ultimos dos años en Hogwarts de Lily y James.Tambien habran una que otra pareja.Leanlo!Por favor les va a gustar.L&J,R&F,S&A,D&P.
1. Default Chapter

**_Hola esperemos que les guste nuestro Fic tanto como a nosotras,los personajes estan basados en nosotras mismas solo que Daniela tiene diferente apellido.Bueno aqui está:_**

"**Del Odio al Amor"**

Capitulo I "Regreso a Hogwarts" 

La mañana del 1 de Septiembre un chico de 16 años,cabello negro azabache muy alborotado,unos preciosos ojos almendrados escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas y un cuerpo atletico y sonrisa traviesa(n/F:)trataba de despertar a su mejor amigo Sirius Black que dormia placidamente.Tuvo una idea,bajó corriendo a la cocina y regresó al poco tiempo con un balde de agua helado (n/a:James si que es malo),caminó con cautela y derramó "accidentalmente" el agua sobre Sirius.

AHHHHH – gritó Sirius – JAMES!!

Si me alcanzas – dijo el aludido,James Potter y salió corriendo a toda velocidad

Sirius Black era un chico extremadamente atractivo,de cabellos negros con reflejos azulados,caian elegantemente sobre su bello rostro (n/A:no pude resistir poner eso xD)unos ojos gris profundo,una encantadora sonrisa,que hacia suspirar a mas de una (n/a:Suspiro por parte de las autoras) y un cuerpo uyyy con decirles que tenía lavadero (n/a:xDD)en pocas palabras estaba buenisímo el chico.Siguió a su amigo hasta la cocina de los Potter, donde la Sra. Potter servía el desayuno.

Buenos dias Sirius – dijo la Sra. Potter amablemente

Buenos dias Sra – respondió mientras se sentaba.James ya estaba ahí y le hacia gestos burlescos a Sirius, este le respondía con una mirada de odio y resignación

El Sr. Potter entró y observó el comportamiento de su nieto y el de su amigo

¿Qué sucede chicos? – preguntó

Un pequeño problema abuelo – dijo James

¿Pequeño?¿Te parece pequeño mojarme con agua helada mientras dormía? – dijo Sirius

James, - le reprendió su abuela – disculpate con Sirius

Está bien – respondió – Lo siento amigo

Disculpa aceptada -

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Lily Evans,una chica de también de 16 años, de cabello rojo fuego,largo y lacio,ojos verde esmeralda brillante,de buen cuerpo y una linda sonrisa.Se arreglaba para ir al Colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería.Eran las 10:30 a.m. y se despidió de su madre y hermana para irse.Fue a la estación King Cross y atravesó el andén 9 ¾.

Buscó a sus amigas Daniela Yee y Anahi Esquivias,ambas muy simpáticas.Daniela o Danny para las amigas era de China y Anahi o Ana era una chica nacida en Italia pero vivió hasta los 10 años en Mexico y después fue a Inglaterra,ya que sus padres trabajaban en el Ministerio y los mandaban a distintos lugares,pero parecía que ya vivirían en el Valle de Godric.

Lily no encontró a sus amigas afuera asi que decidió entrar al tren pero para su desgracia (n/a:y deleite de todas nosotras)se encontró con 'Los Merodeadores'.Tres chicos muy guapos,el trío estaba formado por James Potter,el buscador estrella de Gryffindor;Sirius Black,el galán de Hogwarts y Remus Lupin,un chico bastante atractivo: era alto,delgado pero con un cuerpo musculoso,cabello castaño claro ceniza,unos grandes ojos dorados y una sonrisa dulce,tenia un aspecto fragil y tierno,denominaba dulzura (n/F:que lindo!!.)(n/a:este es **nuestro** fic y la rata se fue a algun lugar que ni nosotras sabemos)

¿Qué tal Evans?¿Cómo ha estado mi pelirroja favorita? – preguntó James revolviendose el cabello y mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas (n/a: �)

Estaba bien hasta que te ví Potter – respondió con frialdad – Ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer – dicho esto se fue.

Uyyy golpe bajo amigo – dijo Sirius

Algun dia será mia – dijo James

Algún dia amigo – dijo Remus

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En el tren-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Lily! – dijo una chica muy guapa, de buen cuerpo y cabello no muy largo y ligeramente ondulado,de color castaño oscuro con rayitos (o luces) color miel,tenía la piel morena no mucho pero no blanca (n/A: no se si me explico);tenía los ojos color azul electrico que cualquiera que la viera lo primero que vería serian sus ojos,eran muy lindos.Tenía la sonrisa angelical y bonita,usaba unos pequeños lentes y era muy inteligente.

¡Ana!,¿cómo has estado? – preguntó mientras la abrazaba

Muy bien ¿y tu?

Igual

Por cierto te presento a Flor Romero y a Francisco Romero,vienen del colegio Revestónn (n/a:gracias a Mireya por el nombre!!)de España

Encantada – dijo una chica de 16 años también muy guapa y de buen cuerpo con el cabello castaño muy claro,casi rubio largo y lacio,unos ojos azul intenso y una sonrisa encantadora,era muy simpatica e inteligente

Un placer – dijo un chico alto de 17 años cabello rubio ojos verde oliva,era muy muy guapo,podria igualarse con Sirius Black (n/A:o.O....ese con Sirius!??)(n/D:claro que sí es hasta mas guapo)(n/A:o.O!!!lo dices solo por que te gusta�)(n/D:y tu defiendes a Sirius)(n/A:bueno,ya...dejemoslo)(n/F: Por fin!Paz xDD)

Mucho gusto – dijo Lily – ¿Asi que son de España?

Si – dijo Flor

¿Y a que grados van a entrar? – preguntó Ana

Yo – dijo Flor – a sexto y mi hermano a séptimo

Ohh,ojalá que queden en Gryffindor – dijo Ana

Si – Esta vez fue Lily

Ana – dijo Lily

¿Si?

¿Y Danny?

Mmmm no ha llegado – y justo en ese instante entró una chica de piel blanca con pecas,cabello negro con luces rojas y largo, con ojos verdes y muy simpática

¡Danny!¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Lily

Mi primo – fue su respuesta

Bueno ahora te presento a dos nuevos amigos – dijo Ana – Flor y Paco

Mucho gusto – dijo Flor

Un placer – dijo Paco

Encantada – dijo Danny pero al ver a Paco se quedo así

Danny cuentanos ¿qué has hecho? - Lily

Danny

¡DANIELA NAYELI YEE!

Ehhh ¿qué sucede??

Creo que a alguien –dijo mirando a Danny- le gustó tu hermano – susurro Ana a Flor

Parece que sí – Flor – y mira como la mira el – mirando las dos de reojo a Paco y a Danny.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con los Merodeadores-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oigan chicos – dijo Sirius – escuche rumores de que llegaron una chica y un chico de España

Yo también escuche,y que la chica va a entrar a sexto y el chico a séptimo –Remus

Sí y que son hermanos – James

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-5 Horas después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a Hogwarts y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor menos Flor y Paco que se fueron con el Director

La profesora McGonagall sacó un taburete y el sombrero seleccionador donde varios niños fueron escogidos para las casas.

Bueno ahora Romero,Flor – McGonagall.Flor se acercó y se sentó mientras el sombrero decía:

Mmm eres de una gran inteligencia,podrías ir a Ravenclaw,también eres muy leal,podrías ir a Hufflepuff pero sin duda eres de corazón valiente ¡¡Gryffindor!! – los Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos mientras Flor se sentaba a un lado de Ana,justo enfrente de Remus,quien la miro embelsado

Ahora, Romero,Francisco – McGonagall

Mmmm eres igual a tu hermana ¡¡Gryffindor!! – denuevo aplausos y se sentó al lado de su hermana

Bueno ¡¡ahora a comer!! – y las mesas se llenaron de comida.

Despues de una exquisita cena el Director habló:

Bueno chicos tengo unos cuantos anuncios para el comienzo de clases deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del area del castillo están estrictamente prohibidos para los alumnos.Si los ven seran castigados.El señor Filch, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los pasillos,nada de escandalos ni peleas.Las pruebas de Quidditch se llevaran acabo en la tercera semana del curso.Los que quieran jugar,deberan decirle al Jefe de su casa y a Madame Hooch.Ahora cantemos el himno al Colegio – Dumbledore sacó su varita y con un toque un gran ccartel con el himno apareció - ¡Cada quien escoja su melodía favorita!

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
Enseñanos algo, por favor  
Aunque seamos viejos y calvos  
o jovenes con rodillas sucias,  
nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas  
con algunas materias interesantes.  
Porque ahora estan vacias y llenas de aire  
pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.  
Asi que enseñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,  
haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,  
hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,  
y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Ahora a dormir – Dumbledore.Los alumnos partieron a su sala común

Que bueno que quedaste en Gryffindor!! – le dijo Ana a Flor

Si me alegro – le contestó Flor

Bueno supongo que vas a dormir en nuestro dormitorio

Creo que sí

Bueno vamos con los demas

Si,vamos

Hola Ana – dijo una voz detrás de ellas

Black cuentas veces te he dicho que solo mis amigos me dicen Ana,para ti soy Esquivias – dijo Ana con cierto desprecio en su voz

Ohhh la nueva,Sirius Black,encantado – dijo a Flor dedicandole una de sus mejores sonrisas

Flor Romero – Contestó Flor sonrojandose

Padfoot,aquí estás – Dijo James – Ah hola Esquivias

Hola Potter – Ana

Ahh hola,soy James Potter – dijo James a Flor

Flor Romero

Mucho gusto

El gusto es mío – dijo Flor y le sonrió

Chicos nos tenemos que ir a la sala común – llegó Remus y les dijo y vió a la chica nueva,era muy linda,y sentía algo extraño cada vez que la veía

Hola Remus! – le dijo Ana a Remus eran muy buenos amigos – te presento a Flor

Hola Ana,mucho gusto soy Remus Lupin

CONTINUARÁ 

_**Que les pareció??...Es nuestro primer FF...asi que no sabemos mucho pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer.Esperemos que les guste**_

_**ADELANTO:**_

'_**Estaban muy cerca, podían sentir su respiración estaban a punto de besarse pero'**_

_**Reviews por fiss....**_


	2. Empezando las Clases

"**Del Odio al Amor"**

Capitulo II "Empezando las Clases" 

_**Nos quedamos en.....**_

-------------------------------------

Hola Potter –Ana

Ahh hola,soy James Potter –dijo James a Flor

Flor Romero

Mucho gusto

El gusto es mío –dijo Flor y le sonrió

Chicos nos tenemos que ir a la sala común –llegó Remus y les dijo y vió a la chica nueva,era muy linda,y sentía algo extraño cada vez que la veía

Hola Remus! –le dijo Ana a Remus eran muy buenos amigos – te presento a Flor

Hola Ana,mucho gusto soy Remus Lupin

-------------------------------------

Hola,yo soy Flor Romero –dijo esta

Flor – dijo Ana_ –_nos vamos?

Ehh, si claro –respondió.Entraron a la sala común,la contraseña era 'Fortuna Maior'.

Bueno los dormitorios de las chicas son los de la derecha y los de los chicos de la izquierda.

Está bien –dijo Flor

Hola Flor! –dijo Paco

Hola Paco –respondió Flor

Qué te pareció Hogwarts?? –

Genial –

Te voy a presentar a unos amigos –dijo mientras Lily entraba a toda velocidad y subía a su dormitorio.

Qué le pasará a Lily?,voy a ver,adiós Paco,te espero arriba Flor o vienes? –dijo Anahí

Me quedo –dijo Flor

Bueno adiós Ana,buenas noches

Buenas Noches –dijo Anahi y dicho esto se fue

Bueno dijiste que me ibas a presentar a alguien no? –dijo Flor

Ehh si – dijo Paco –Ehhh Antonio,Fernando vengan

Hola, yo soy Antonio Yee,soy primo de Danny -dijo un chico de 17 años,era atractivo,moreno,cabello negro y ojos castaño muy oscuro

Y yo soy Fernando Shiver –dijo un chico más atractivo que el otro era alto,de muy buen cuerpo y unos grandes ojos oscuros,era muy simpático,le encantaba la música de Rock pesado

Ahh bueno yo soy Flor –

-------Mientras tanto en otro lugar-------

Lily caminaba por los pasillos hacia la sala común pero alguien le agarró el brazo,volteó y se encontró con los ojos de James

Potter?Qué quieres? –preguntó Lily

Sólo quería decirte que te ves más hermosa cada año –contestó mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.Lily quería irse pero algo se lo impedía.Estaban muy cerca, podían sentir su respiración estaban a punto de besarse pero"_Qué haces?Alejáte de él, es Potter"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.Reaccionó cuando estaba a punto de besarla y se separó de él bruscamente.

Qué crees que haces Potter? –dijo y le pegó una cachetada.Salió corriendo "_Lo habría dicho enserio?" _pensó mientras corría hacia la sala común.Llegó y subió inmediatamente a su habitación sin ver quien estaba ahí.Anahí subió

Lily te encuentras bien?? –

Claro,por que habría de estar mal? -

Por que saliste corriendo sin ver a nadie –

Es que no se acaba de pasar.... –Y le contó todo lo que ocurrió

Ahhh bueno yo no soy la Dra. Corazón ni nada pero lo más probable es que le gustes –

Yo?Gustarle a Potter? –

Yep -

No lo creo -

Yo sí – Lily enrojeció

Oye y Danny?? –

Lo más probable es que esté con Flor y Paco –

Quizás –

Bueno amiga alegrate,sigue con la cabeza en alto,que no te importe Potter,tratalo con esa actitud fría esa que solo tu sabes hacer ) –Lily sonrió

Gracias amiga – dijo Lily abrazando a su amiga

Para eso estamos no? –respondiendo al abrazo –bueno – bostezó – me alegro de que ya sientas mejor –sonrió.

Sí yo también –

Oye trajiste tus discman? –

Ehhh creo que sí –

Me regalaron unos –dijo Ana con una gran sonrisa

Wooow –

Bueno voy a escuchar música –

Y yo voy a leer –

Está bien – dijo Ana y llegaron Danny y Flor

Hola chicas –dijo Danny

Hola –respondieron Lily y Anahí

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Después de 30 min.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chicas creo que tenemos que irnos a dormir mañana hay clases –dijo Lily

Sí,tienes razón –dijo Flor,Danny bostezó y después Anahí

Bueno me voy a cambiar –dijo Anahí,entró al baño y salió con un pijama de pants azul cielo con ositos y una blusa manga corta con un gran osito que decía 'I Love My Teddy' –Buenas Noches chicas – dijo y se acostó cerrando el dosel de su cama

Buenas noches –respondieron

Ahora me cambio yo – dijo Flor y salió con una pijama de color lila también pants y blusa manga corta pero tenía perritos y en la blusa tenia perritos con huesitos.

Y ahora yo – dijo Lily y salió con una pijama de vestido verde esmeralda como sus ojos.

Y bueno voy yo – dijo Danny y salió con una pijama .Las chicas se quedaron dormidas cada una pensando en sus cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con los Merodeadores.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James caminaba de verdad le gustaba Lily y ella no le creía, estaba apunto de besarla,de probar sus labios.Sonrió y llegó a su dormitorio con sus amigos y les contó todo.

Y eso fue todo – terminó James

Wooow – exclamaron sus dos amigos

Y que les pareció la chica nueva – preguntó Sirius

Se ve simpática – dijo James

Sí y es muy guapa – se le escapó a Remus – Oppss

Ohhh a Moony le gusta Flor!! – canturreó Sirius

Eeeeuuuu – dijo James

Ya dejenme en paz – dijo Remus y se puso su pijama y fue a dormir

Bueno es hora de dormir amigo – dijo James bostezando

Sí – dijo Sirius y se cambió al igual que James y se quedaron dormidos

Al Día Siguiente

Lily como era costumbre se despertó muy temprano y fue a despertar a sus amigas.Despertar a Danny era facil pero Anahí,era un reto.Se alisto y cuando estaba lista Flor ya estaba despierta.

Buenos días – se saludaron

Bueno me voy a bañar – dijo Flor y se metió al baño.Mientras tanto Lily fue a despertar a sus amigas.

Danny,levantate es hora de levantarse – dijo Lily zarandeandola un poco

Ehh,ya voy – dijo y se levantó. "_Ahora lo dificil_" pensó Lily

Anahí,levantate – dijo Lily zarandeandola

ZzZzZzZzZz – respuesta de Anahí (n/A: esto es lo que me pasa en las mañanas xD)

Vamos levantate – " _Qué invento?_"

Ehhhh, Anahí si te levantas te doy un chicle de Honeydukes – dijo Lily y acertó Anahí se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y preguntó

Donde está mi chicle?? – Era una chica fanática de los dulces y más de los chicles

JAJAJAJAJAJA – reían Lily y Danny

Ustedes saben que me encantan los chicles ahora me dan uno – dijo Anahí un poco molesta

Está bien cuando vayamos a Hogsmade te lo compró – dijo Lily,a Anahi le brillaron los ojos.Flor salió y Anahí lo vio así que salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Jajajaja – reía – Te gané Danny. _Accio Baúl – _El baúl salió volando en dirección al baño,tomó su ropa y puso el baúl en su lugar para después meterse a bañar.

Odio cuando hace eso – dijo Danny.Terminaron de arreglarse y fueron al Gran Comedor,las cuatro se veían muy guapas y la mayoría de los chicos de Hogwartas las miraban con la boca abierta (n/a:jejeje).

Con los Merodeadores

Remus se había levantado primero que los demás y se alistó.Después fue a despertar a sus amigos,se alistaron y salieron al Gran Comedor.Los chicos se veían realmente guapos (n/A y F: como siempre o)

En el Gran Comedor

Los chicos desayunaban tranquilamente.

Chicas voy con mi hermano – dijo Flor

Está bien - respondieron mientras recibían el horario

Transformaciones a primera hora – dijo Anahí

Y después CCM (Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas) – dijo Lily

Hola – saludó Remus a las chicas

Hola Remus!! – contestaron ellas alegremente

Cómo has estado? – preguntó Anahí

Muy bien y ustedes?

Igual – contestó Lily

Voy con Flor – dijo Danny

Oki – respondió Anahí.James y Sirius llegaron y se sentaron con Lily y Anahi

Hola chicas – saludó James

Hola Potter – respondiero estas

Hola – saludó Sirius

Hola Black – saludaron las chicas

Emmm Esquivias me pasas la mermelada de fresa por favor? – preguntó Sirius a Anahi

Tómala tú – respondió esta,Black no le agradaba siempre le estaba fastidiando

Pero no la alcanzo

No es mi problema

Vamos no seas así – Ella le contestó con una mirada fulminante (n/A: como las que hago cuando me enojo jajaja)

Está bien – respondió Black – yo voy por ella

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨X Con Flor,Danny,Fer,Paco,AntonioX¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hola Paco – dijo Flor sentandose a su lado entre el y Fer

Hola Flor – dijo Paco

Hola chicos – dijo a los demás

Hola Flor – respondieron los otros dos al unísono.Estuvieron conversando y llegó Danny

Hola chicos me puedo sentar con ustedes? – preguntó

Claro – respondió Paco. Y así estuvieron conversando todo el desayuno.

Tocó el timbre y Lily y Anahí habían tenido por primera vez en su vida una conversación un poco civilizada con los merodeadores.Se dirigeron hacia el aula de Transformaciones con la Profesora McGonagall.

Buenos días profesora – saludaron las dos sonriendo

Buenos días señoritas – respondió,mientras las dos se sentaban juntas.Mientras que los merodeadores se sentaban a su lado.Danny y Flor llegaron a tiempo y se sentaron enfrente de las chicas.Remus se sentó con una chica de Ravenclaw ya que esa clase la tenían con los Ravenclaw.

Bueno chicos he decido que de aquí en adelante los trabajos serán en parejas,hombre-mujer,se harán por sorteo cada quién escogera uno de estos papelitos – dijo, haciendo un movimiento con la varita y apareciendo un frasco con muchos papelitos – chicas vengan y tomen uno – dijo,las chicas se acercaron, a Lily le tocó rojo, a Danny verde, a Flor morado y a Anahí un azul cielo.Ya que todas las chicas terminaron de sacar papelitos McGonagall habló:

Bueno ahora los chicos – dijo y apareció otro frasco también con papelitos, los chicos fueron y las parejas fueron:

James Potter – Lily Evans 

_David Zaizar – Daniela Yee_

_Remus Lupin – Flor Romero_

_Sirius Black – Anahí Esquivias_

Black?BLACK? – se preguntaba Anahi incrédula

Si señorita Esquivias – le dijo la profesora y antes de que abriera la boca dijo – No hay cambios

Pero...pero – decía

Nada de peros, los papelitos tienen un poder especial.

Está bien profesora – contestó resignada

Para mañana una exposcición sobre el encantamiento _Feraverto (n/a: sorry por la ortografía)_

_**Continuará....**_

_**Gracias por los Reviews!!!**_

_**Aquí está el Capítulo II Esperamos que les guste!!!**_

_**Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!!**_

_**Adelanto:**_

'El proximo Capítulo lo mas probable es que se llame "La Exposcición" o algo así' 

_**Saludos desde Mexico!!**_


	3. Sorpresas

"**Del Odio al Amor"**

Capitulo III "Sorpresas" 

_**Nos quedamos en.....**_

Bueno ahora los chicos – dijo y apareció otro frasco también con papelitos, los chicos fueron y las parejas fueron:

James Potter – Lily Evans 

_David Zaizar – Daniela Yee_

_Remus Lupin – Flor Romero_

_Sirius Black – Anahí Esquivias_

Black?BLACK? – se preguntaba Anahi incrédula

Si señorita Esquivias – le dijo la profesora y antes de que abriera la boca dijo – No hay cambios

Pero...pero – decía

Nada de peros, los papelitos tienen un poder especial.

Está bien profesora – contestó resignada

Para mañana una exposcición sobre el encantamiento _Feraverto_

Bueno Black nos vamos a reunir hoy en la biblioteca a las 4:00p.m. – dijo Anahi a Sirius y se fue pero se dio media vuelta y le dijo – y no quiero ni una chica y quiero que seas puntual – finalizó y se fue.

Potter – le llamó Lily – ahora a las 4:00p.m. en la sala común

Romero – le dijo Remus a Flor - te parece si hacemos el trabajo en el patio a las 4:00p.m.

Está bien – contestó esta mientras se iba

Danny – dijo David – ahora cercas del lago a la misma hora que los demás

Oki – dijo Danny y se fue con sus amigas.

Habian pasado las clases y a las 4:00p.m. partieron los chicos (n/a:lo de Anahi lo pondremos _así_ lo de Flor **así **lo de Lily así y Danny **así**)

_Cuando Anahí llegó a la biblioteca Sirius ya estaba ahí se veía realmente guapo (n/A:o).Ella tampoco se veía mal_

_Hola Esquivias – saludó con una de sus sonrisas mas seductoras (n/F:auxilio!!a Ana le está dando un paro cardiaco!!xD)_

_Hola Black – respondió_

_Oye sé un lugar mejor aquí nos van a estar molestando –dijo Sirius_

_A donde vamos entonces?_

_Sígueme_

_Está bien – dijo,caminaron y llegaron a una sala llena de libros_

_Wooow – exclamó Ana – es excelente_

_Y nadie sabe de ella más que tu y yo_

_Ni tus amigos?_

_No,aquí vengo cuando necesito estar solo_

_A una sala llena de libros? – preguntó extrañada_

_Nooo, es una sala que se convierte en lo que necesites_

_Ohhh entiendo,pero bueno hay que ponernos a trabajar – dijo y se pusieron a trabajar_

**Cuando Flor llegó Remus ya estaba ahí con unos cuantos libros**

**Hola Lupin – saludó Flor**

**Hola Romero – contestó sonriendo**

**Llamame Flor – dijo ella**

**Ok entonces tu llamame Remus**

**Oki doki – dijo y se pusieron a trabajar toda la tarde**

Lily llegó y James iba bajando Lily solo dijo:

Tu dibuja yo escribo –

Está bien – contestó.Eso fue lo único que paso

**Danny se reunió con David un chico muy guapo,de grandes ojos oscuros y cabello castaño oscuro.**

**Bueno yo dibujaré y tu buscas información,te parece? – dijo Danny**

**Está bien – respondió el apuesto chico**

Pasaron los días y Flor y Danny se habían hecho muy buenas amigas de los chicos de séptimo (Paco,Fer,Antonio).Mientras que Lily y Anahí seguían con su mejor amigo Manuel Meza de Argentina,era un chico muy parecido a Sirius Black,parecían hermanos, solo que el tenía el cabello corto y los ojos castaño oscuro,pero era muy apuesto, no tenía tanto éxito con las mujeres como los merodeadores ya que no era tan arrogante ni famoso,también era de sexto y Gryffindor.(n/a:basado en Manuel Meza de 1° A,está realmente guapo o)(n/A,F:y bailó con nosotras en la posada D)

Hola Manuel!! – dijo Anahí a Manuel

Hola Ana – saludó,Lily había ido con las otras chicas ya que Manuel había llamado a Anahí para algo muy importante,ultimamente los dos se sentían muy extraños cuando se veían se sonrojaban,cosas así,en pocas palabras se gustaban pero no lo sabían) – quieres salir a dar un paseo?

Claro – Iban caminando cerca del lago y estaban en esos momentos que ocurría un silencio incómodo.

Bueno Anahí,no se si lo has notado pero ultimamente me he sentido extraño cuando te veo – dijo Manuel para romper el silencio,sonrojandose.Ana asintió también sonrojada

Yo también he estado así – Se miraron a los ojos,se iban acercando poco a poco,el colocó delicadamente sus manos sobre su cintura,como temiendo a que se rompiera y ella colocó sus manos detrás del cuello del chico,estaban a unos milímetros y sus labios se rozaron,después se dieron un beso tierno y dulce.Cuando se separaron estaban totalmente rojos pero felices y sonrientes.

Anahí,te gustaría ser mi novia?? – preguntó,Anahí lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos y se acercó a él y lo volvió a besar

Claro que sí – dijo y el la abrazó,ella correspondió al abrazo.

Te quiero – dijo el mientras jugaba con su cabello

Y yo a ti – contestó levantandose pero será mejor que nos vayamos está oscureciendo

Está bien – dijo levantandose

Vamonos – dijo Anahí sonriendole.El le ofreció su brazo y ella lo aceptó gustosamente,ahora su mejor amigo era su novio,era increíble,tenía el novio mas atento y caballeroso que existía.Llegaron a la Sala Común donde estaban sus amigos y los merodeadores, ellos vieron que venían tomados de las manos y Sirius no sabía el por que pero se sentía enojado."Calmate es solo Esquivias"se decía.

Chicos – dijo Anahí – Manuel y yo tenemos algo que decirles

Si – dijo Manuel – Ana y yo somos novios.

Sabía que algo sucedía entre ustedes – dijo Flor – siempre se sonrojaban en cualquier roce que tenían

Si y antes no era así – continuó Lily

Pero bueno espero que duren mucho – dijo Flor

Sí – dijeron Danny y Lily al unísono.

Y así fue el transcurso de los días entre besos y abrazos de parte de Ana y Manuel. La profesora McGonagall les había dejado muchos trabajos en equipo y un viernes mientras Anahí y Sirius trabajaban este preguntó

Vas a ir mañana a Hogsmade?

Sipi

Supongo que con tu noviecito – lo último lo dijo con cierto desprecio

Sí – dijo con trabajando.

**CONTINUARA**

**Muchas gracias Amy Lee Potter Evans,aquí está un poco corto por falta de inspiración jejeje pero va dedicado para ti!!**


End file.
